


Fanarts: Cuckoo

by candream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In October 1945, veteran James Barnes fell in front of an oncoming train in the New York City subway.</p><p>He woke up in November 1943 in a world both like and unlike his own, and found a man with his face strapped to a lab table.</p><p>Some things are different, some things are the same, but one thing always holds true: in whatever world he's in, Bucky Barnes will always love Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanarts: Cuckoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cuckoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626871) by [de_corporis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_corporis/pseuds/de_corporis). 



This was created from an older version of the story and will be changed soon:

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more later. Promised! ♥


End file.
